The Past
by Dorian's Painter
Summary: A description about the past of Artemis and Butler. Stories of the development of their relationship.


A.N.-I don't own Artemis Fowl. Now that's over with, I must tell you what this is about. It's about my favorite aspect of the series: the relationship between Artemis and Butler. This is just a bunch of short things I put together that I imagine from their past. I know some of them are a bit strange but study hall and no homework inspire many things in one's mind. Enjoy!  
  
1992:  
Artemis sat in his car seat in back of the Bentley, swinging his legs. Butler glanced on the rearview mirror and wondered what the boy was thinking about. "Butler?" the little boy said. "Yes, Master Artemis?" "Why is the sky blue?" "Um." He had no idea. "Is it because the light reflects off the water particles?" "Yes, I believe it is." "Butler, who is the smartest person alive?" "I don't know, sir." "Is it I?" "Possibly." The bodyguard turned the wheel and the car stopped in front of Fowl Manor. Butler rolled down the window and entered the security code. "Butler, what is the number to get in?" Butler smiled. He never stopped asking questions. "9273651." "That's seven numbers," the three-year old said brightly. "Yes, it is. Very good, Artemis." The bodyguard parked the car in the garage and switched it off. "Is Mother here?" Artemis asked, watching Butler get out of the car. "She should be," Butler said, opening Artemis's door and closing his. He undid the buckle on the seat and Artemis reached up for Butler. The manservant took the little boy and set him on the ground. The youngest Fowl put his tiny hand in Butler's huge one. He smiled up at his only friend and they went into the house together.  
  
1995:  
Butler opened the door to Artemis's room and peered inside. The room was dark and there was a small lump in the king-size bed. He was about to close the door when a little voice piped from the bed. "Butler," it said. "Yes, Artemis?" "Come here." The manservant crossed the room and stood by the boy's bed. "Is there anything under the bed?" Artemis asked. Butler's expression softened. He always forgot how young his charge was. An IQ of nearly 200 could make you do that. "There's nothing under there." "Could you check?" Butler dropped to one knee and lifted the dust ruffle. "Nothing there." "I thought I heard something. Perhaps not." "Must have been your imagination." "Yes, must have been my imagination," the boy replied. "Will there be anything else?" "No, Butler. Good night."  
  
1997:  
Artemis peered around the corner at Butler and his little sister. Artemis didn't exactly know what a pretty girl was supposed to look like but he had a feeling this was one. He'd known Juliet since he was very small but he's never noticed her like this before. "Juliet, you do it this way." The huge man showed the little girl of eleven how to take down an opponent with a leg sweep. The girl nodded and swooped down to knock the fake enemy on its face. "Very good. That's enough for today." "But-" "No. Two hours is enough for one day." The two bowed and Butler made his way to the changing room. Juliet took her ponytail out and Artemis took this as a cue. He stepped around the corner, his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat and Juliet looked at him. "Uh, Juliet, I found these and I thought you might like them." He pulled a bunch of tulips out and held them out to her. "They are of the genus tulipa and are a Eurasian breed. They grow in-" "Oh, Arty! They're lovely!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around the blushing boy and planted a kiss on his forehead. Butler, watching from the cracked door, had to suppress a gleeful laugh. That was cute, no doubt about it.  
  
1998:  
Butler was dreaming of a battle. A battle that had cost him dearly. It took his friend, Major Owens. He tossed and turned and talked in his sleep. The door slowly opened. The door adjoining his and Artemis's rooms. A nine-year old boy appeared in the doorway. He had been awoken by his bodyguard's cries of old battle banter and calls to his comrades. Artemis walked cautiously to the side of Butler's bed, the giant man still in REM. Artemis watching expressionless while Butler thrashed about and continued to speak. The child's face did not change until he saw something no one else had ever seen: a tear in Butler's eye. It leaked beneath the lid and ran down his cheek. Artemis could take no more. "Butler!" He shook the man and his eyes jerked open. "What's wrong, Artemis? Something bothering you?" he asked, fully awake. "Nothing, Butler. I just heard you dreaming, that's all." The manservant paled and looked down. "I'm sorry, Master Artemis." "Don't be sorry, my friend. It's perfectly alright to morn a companion. This Major Owens must have been very close to you." "He was. Now, I want you to go back to bed. You have school in the morning." "You mean, I have dogs telling me things I have known since I wore diapers," the boy grumbled before stalking off the bed.  
  
1999:  
Artemis stood in front of his father's study, wondering whether or not to knock. Artemis Sr. had been in there for three hours. The door hadn't opened and not a sound had been emitted. The boy raised his hand and timidly knocked. "What?" a frustrated voice came through. "Father, I need help with my school work." His father would never believe it. He knew it. But it was worth a try. Anything to get close. "You do not. You've had full marks in everything this whole year. Don't lie to me." "Father, it's about the properties of gold. It's for Chemistry." "You've known more about Chemistry than I since you were six. Go do your work." "And you'll do yours, Father," he snarled the last word, albeit quietly. He didn't want to think of what would happen if his father had heard his remark. He lowered his head and sniffed. Tears threatened to fall. No, a Fowl never cries. He knew this wasn't how a father was supposed to act. A son was supposed to be able to approach his father and talk about things. All things. But, no. Not this father and son. Artemis lifted his head and walked quickly to his room. He shut the door and sat on the sofa by the fire. He couldn't understand why his father was so distant. He knew his grandfather was to blame for most of it but Artemis Sr. only made Jr. vow to be close to his own future son. Arty curled into a ball and put his head on the arm of the couch. He cried. For the first time in two years, he cried. It was so unfair. All he wanted was a father! His door opened and Butler came in. "Artemis, your mother-" He stopped when he saw the boy. It was a very awkward moment. Artemis sat up and wiped his eyes. "Come, Butler, nothing you haven't seen before." "Anything I can do, Master Artemis?" "I'm not Master Artemis. I'm Arty, a frail weak child crying over something that will never change." "What do you mean?" the boy moved over to one side to give Butler room to sit. "Well," he sniffed, "My father.you know what he's like." Butler nodded. What could he say about him? That he was a greedy being who never acknowledged that he had a son, not to mention the smartest child in the world? "I asked for help with some schoolwork, not that I needed it, and he wouldn't even open the door. He'll never change. He's too stubborn." "Artemis, you know your father cares for you." "No, he doesn't! All he cares about is his gold and money and stocks and business deals! I wish he wasn't my father. I hate him. I wouldn't care if he were dead." "Yes, you would." "Butler, you don't understand. He's terrible." The boy leaned his head onto Butler's shoulder. The bodyguard put a strong arm around his charge. "Artemis, your father, he loves you. If he didn't, he wouldn't do all the things he does." "Stay locked in his study and break the law?" "No, I mean give you everything you want. He's making up the time with money." "The two aren't interchangeable." "To him they are." Artemis sniffed and straightened up. "Butler, isn't this against your bodyguard law? Bonding with the charge?" "Strictly, yes. But it is also my job to ensure your well-being." "Ah, what a loophole. Now, what did you come up here for in the first place?" "Your mother wanted you. She said something about a new school." "Good," the boy said, standing and walking to the door. "Maybe this one will have decent faculty."  
  
A.N.-I'm not too happy with all these. Some I know are almost impossible. Review (please) and tell me what you think about these. 


End file.
